Le Phoenix
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus rencontre un magnifique Phoenix, a qui appartient-il ? A personne ? Où peut-être que... OS.


Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale pour moi, comme pour Severus dans cette fic. Je l'ai écrite en peu de temps, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit OS emplis de douceur. Merci à vous ;)

* * *

 ** _Le Phoenix_**

Une journée comme tant d'autre commence, la nouvelle année ainsi que la reprise des cours ont eu lieu il y a peu. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi, enfin ! Pas de réveil, pas de cours, personne à voir et à supporter. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait penser, je ne suis absolument pas du matin, c'est donc tout naturellement que je me lève à neuf heure.

Un plateau repas était déjà installé sur ma table, je le déguste doucement en appréciant le silence et en pensant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, je peux enfin faire ce qu'il me chante. J'aurai bien sauté au cou de Potter pour le remercier de ce fait, ou sauter sur Potter tout simplement. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. Qu'elle idée avais-je eu de m'entiché du sauveur du monde magique ? Non, d'un élève, deux fois plus jeune que moi, non d'un Potter surtout, d'un fichu petit con qui a un cul à damner un Saint. Certes, j'étais bien loin d'être un Saint, mais tout de même !

Etrangement, j'ai une furieuse envie d'aller faire un tour. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformé pour aller où le vent me porte. C'est décidé ! Je file prendre une douche rapide, ne mettant même pas la lotion pour protéger mes cheveux des vapeurs de potion, ce week-end je n'en ferai pas de toute manière !

Je sors de mes appartements, le plus discrètement possible, personne à l'horizon. Je prends plusieurs passages secrets pour remonter un peu à la surface, les cachots ne sont pourvu que de fenêtre magique. A la première fenêtre trouvée, je me transforme et m'envole dehors avec une joie intense.

C'est si bon de voler, j'avais presque oublié les sensations que cela procurait. Il faut dire qu'avec mes blessures pendant la dernière guerre, je n'ai pu volé au risque de rouvrir mes plaies, et après j'avais tout simplement été trop absorber par la reprise compliquée de la vie pour le faire. Mais, aujourd'hui, je volais, tranquillement, doucement. Il faisait un peu frais en ce début janvier, mais mon animagus était fait pour supporter de telles températures. Je me rappelle de l'instant où j'ai découvert mon animagus, j'avais été fier d'être un animal volant, même si c'était un corbeau. Car en ce moment, j'étais libre, encore plus que je ne l'étais devenu sur terre. Je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait, voler ne demandait que peu d'effort, le vent dans mes plumes était bienfaiteur.

Je volais, sans savoir où, ni même depuis combien de temps quand je vis au loin, un animal aussi beau que rare, aussi puissant qu'unique. Un magnifique phœnix se trouvait à quelques battements d'ailes de moi, majestueux, magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, il est certain que ce n'était pas Fumseck. Ce phœnix avait l'extrémité d'un bleu clair, aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuage. Et plus on se rapprochait de l'intérieur de son corps, plus les ailes étaient foncées, du dessus le corps était d'un bleu nuit magnifique.

J'étais subjugué, incroyablement attiré par ce magnifique phœnix. Tout comme moi, il planait tranquillement dans le ciel, légèrement plus bas que moi. Je mis plusieurs battements d'ailes rapides pour le rattraper, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son plumage. A qui était ce phœnix ? Il semblait n'appartenir à personne, il avait l'air d'un solitaire dans ce ciel, il donnait l'impression de dominer le monde avec ses immenses ailes. Soudainement, il plongea vers le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre, il se posa dans une forêt, dans un petit coin où les arbres laissés place à un petit champ de fleur.

Je me pose doucement sur le sol, à plusieurs mètre de lui, je sais qu'il m'a vu, il m'a certainement vu depuis le début. J'abandonne mon animagus pour retrouver mon corps, aurai-je la chance de pouvoir toucher le phœnix ? Je n'y crois pas trop, mais l'envie est trop tentante pour ne pas essayer. Quand j'approche, il me regarde de ses yeux d'un vert profond, un vert que j'ai l'impression de connaitre. Je continue de m'approcher, le plus doucement possible, il ne fait pas un mouvement, me laisse venir à lui. Et enfin mes doigts touchent son plumage, doux, soyeux.

Quand il ouvre les ailes, je m'empêche de reculer, je peux voir que l'intérieur de celles-ci n'est pas bleu comme sur le dessus, mais rouge foncées avec quelques plumes noirs. Cela n'enlève rien à la beauté de l'animal, bien au contraire. Le devant de son corps lui est d'un noir d'encre, avec quelques plumes d'un blanc éclatant au bout de sa queue.

A ma plus grande stupéfaction, le phœnix en face de moi se transforma, en un jeune homme que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- Potter ? _Dis-je stupéfait alors que ma main était toujours posée sur l'épaule de mon élève, comme elle l'avait été sur le phœnix._

\- Oui Professeur ? _Me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres._

\- Vous êtes un animagus non déclaré _! L'accusai-je, plus mécontent de ne pas avoir su et vu ça plutôt que pour l'infraction au décret du ministère._

\- Vous aussi à ce que je sache. _Dit-il en continuant à sourire._ Vous êtes un magnifique corbeau _. Ajouta-t-il à ma plus grande surprise, et gène, bien que je sois secrètement heureux de ce compliment._

\- Vous devriez rentrer ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard ! _Dis-je ne sachant quoi répondre._

\- Rattrapez-moi alors ! _Dit-il toujours souriant avant de se transformer à une vitesse incroyable en phœnix et de s'envoler._

J'en fis de même, et le rattrapa assez vite, il n'était pas très rapide… Qu'avais-je dis là ? Potter se mit à battre furieusement des ailes, me laissant plusieurs mètres derrières. S'en suivit une course, je le rattrapais parfois, mais il me semait bien vite. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même, je jouais avec Harry Potter ! Admirant son animagus qui est tout aussi magnifique que l'homme qu'il est. Il regardait parfois derrière lui, et j'avais l'impression de voir ses yeux pétillants d'un rire qu'il ne pouvait produire.

Après un très long moment, il calma ses battements d'ailes et me laissa le rattraper. Nous étions côte à côte, aucun de nous n'avait véritablement envie de rentrer. Nous volions donc simplement, l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant de notre liberté, à deux. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous étions, n'ayant fait que poursuivre joyeusement Potter dans sa course poursuite, mais alors que le soir n'était pas loin, je vis apparaitre au loin Poudlard. Potter avait, semble-t-il un très bon sens de l'orientation.

C'est en commençant à descendre pour rentrer, que je me rendis compte que je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Cette journée a été la meilleure de toute ma misérable vie. Je n'avais pas envie de reprendre mon corps, et de jouer encore à la comédie de l'homme qui déteste son élève. J'étais tombé amoureux de l'homme, et j'étais tombé amoureux du phœnix à l'instant où je l'avais vu. C'est donc terriblement déçu que j'atterris près de mon élève, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et que je me transformai à mon tour.

Nous pouvions entendre les élèves parler en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le diner. Alors que j'allais me tourner vers Potter pour exiger des informations que j'étais avide de connaitre il me devança.

\- Je viendrai vous voir après le repas, Professeur. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai une fin de loup-garou… Enfin. Façon de parler ! Je vous laisserai me rattraper, promis ! _Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir rapidement dans le couloir._

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment, Harry Potter flirterait-il avec moi ? Non, je dois me faire des idées. Je pars vers la grande salle, il est vrai que nous avons raté le repas de midi. Je mange avec appétit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de voler, et là, nous avons en l'occurrence volés pendant de nombreuses heures. Mon appétit soudain n'échappe pas à notre fouineur de directeur, mais étrangement il n'en dit rien.

Je repars donc vers mes appartements, repus et fatigué, pour attendre plus ou moins patiemment Potter. J'ai hâte d'avoir des explications. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups à ma porte me sortent de mes pensées. J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir un Harry Potter toujours aussi souriant.

\- Entrez ! _Dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte, je lui montre de la main l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminé pour qu'il s'installe._ Alors dites-moi tout ! _Dis-je d'une voix moins froide qu'à l'accoutumé._

Je le regarde s'installer tranquillement, depuis quand je souhaite le voir dans mes appartements privés ? Je me pose à peine deux secondes la question qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux, comment sait-il où se trouve mes appartements ? Mais ma question fut aussitôt balayer par un regard émeraude. L'intensité de son regard était le même que celui de son animagus, j'en étais soufflé, comme à chaque fois aspiré par ce magnifique regard. Habituellement, il détourne les yeux ce qui m'empêche d'y rester plonger, mais cette fois, il ne le fait pas.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre _… Commença-t-il hésitant en regardant cette fois le feu dans ma cheminée._ J'ai remarqué que vous étiez… Distant, plus que d'habitude s'entend. Un peu triste…

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire affirmer de telles choses ? _Demandai-je froidement en sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison, depuis la fin de la guerre je me sentais, inutile et je me consumais d'amour pour un élève. Je n'avais vraiment pas de quoi être heureux._

\- Je l'ai pensé, parce que vous aviez l'air comme moi _. Dit-il simplement, évitant mon regard qui s'était assombris à cette pensée._ La guerre finit, je suis devenu… Inutile. J'ai été utile toute ma vie, j'ai vécu la moitié de celle-ci à vivre comme un elfe de maison pour servir ma « famille ». _Dit-il un peu amer mais sans reproche._ Et le reste à devenir celui qu'on attendait de moi, un symbole.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes. Il fut pensif, tout comme moi. Harry Potter en elfe de maison ? Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose que je n'avais pas voulu voir avant, mon cœur battait douloureusement à ce constat. Je n'avais rien vu, aveuglé par ma stupide haine de Potter, alors que lui ne faisait que porter le nom et non l'arrogance qui allait avec.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas survivre à cette guerre. _Dit-il simplement, sans se rendre compte que mon cœur se brisait à cette idée._

\- Moi non plus. _Dis-je dans un murmure._

\- Je me doute. Mais nous sommes vivants. Je ne savais que faire, mes amis vivent maintenant leurs amour au grand jour, sans plus vraiment voir le monde autour d'eux. J'ai commencé à sombrer, petit à petit. _Dit-il douloureusement._

Oh oui, je m'en rappelle. Les mois après la guerre, ses mois où Albus était si inquiet pour lui qu'il m'avait demandé de le surveiller. J'étais déjà amoureux de lui, et je me détestais pour cela. Mais quand j'ai commencé à le suivre, j'ai vite compris pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux. Ma tête me rappelait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un fils de maraudeur, un Potter qui plus est. Mon cœur lui avait compris que ce n'était pas vrai. Je l'avais vu passé des heures devant le lac noir, dans la tour d'astronomie à ne rien faire d'autre que de ressasser ses terribles souvenirs. Je l'avais vu pleuré sans rien demander à personne. Je l'avais vu faire semblant d'être fort devant les autres, et d'être si seul en même temps. Je l'avais vu mentir pour préserver ceux qui l'aimaient.

\- En vérité, c'est vous qui avez évité le pire… _Dit-il en me regardant de nouveau, devant mon regard interrogateur il poursuivit._ Le jour de Noël...

\- A la tour d'astronomie ? _Dis-je dans un souffle._

 ** _Flashback_**

La veille au soir, pour le réveillon de Noël, Potter avait eue l'air ailleurs, pas à sa place et surtout triste. Depuis ce matin, personne ne l'avait vu. Ses amis étaient rentrés pour profiter de vacance en amoureux, laissant leur meilleur ami, seul. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, j'avais fini par le retrouver à la tour d'astronomie. Il était adossé à la rambarde, regardant le ciel.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? _Demandai-je d'une voix anormalement douce._

\- Je prenais l'air, Monsieur. _Dit-il sans se retourner._

Je pouvais entendre sa voix tremblait, je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais je devinais les larmes sur celui-ci. Harry Potter souffrait, et ses amis le laissaient seul. J'étais soudainement en colère contre eux. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Peut-être… Qu'il pourrait sauter ? L'idée me fit frissonner d'effroi.

\- Vous devriez aller manger, le directeur s'inquiète pour vous. _Dis-je calmement en m'adossant moi aussi à la rambarde._

\- Il ne devrait pas. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Moi, je pense que si. _Dis-je en tournant mon visage vers mon élève qui avait fait de même._

J'avais pu voir, que j'avais effectivement raison. Potter pleurait, en silence, sans personne pour le consoler. Il n'y avait que moi, moi qui n'ai jamais su consoler personne. Mais de le voir ainsi, les larmes coulants de ses yeux sans qu'aucun sanglots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres, j'avais compris que nous étions bien plus semblable que je n'avais pu le penser. C'est avec un naturel déconcertant que j'avais pris sa main pour le décoller de la rambarde, et que je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Une étreinte douce, calme et douloureusement triste. Nous étions les mêmes, nous cherchions un nouveau but. Il s'était décollé de moi, un froid glacial s'empara de mon corps au manque de son corps contre le mien, mais je n'avais pas le droit de continuer, je suis son professeur, et ne peux profiter d'un élève en état de faiblesse.

Il mit doucement sa main chaude contre ma joue, et me remercia tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

\- Ce jour-là. J'allais sauter. _Dit-il lâchant cette information comme une bombe dans mon cœur._ Mais vous étiez là, comme toujours, pour me sauver. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'essayais de devenir animagus, mais mon esprit était trop embrumé pour que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit. Mais ce jour-là, j'étais étrangement plus serein, et j'ai pu apercevoir pour la première fois mon animagus. Et j'ai décidé de vous remercier à ma façon… _Dit-il en souriant légèrement._

\- A votre façon ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

\- J'ai demandé à Dobby de verser un peu de Felix Felicis dans votre thé du matin. Ce matin. _Dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil, ayant certainement peur de ma réaction, mais je ne dis rien._ Je ne savais pas ce que vous auriez bien pu espérer, en ayant un peu de chance, je ne le sais toujours pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Mais le fait est que ce matin, j'ai pu me transformer pour la première fois. Et je vous ai retrouvé dans le ciel. _Dit-il en souriant timidement._

\- Merci. _Dis-je sincèrement._ Cette journée a vraiment été… Incroyable.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce pour quoi vous pensez avoir eue un peu de chance ? _Demanda-t-il curieux, avec tout de même de la retenue, ne voulant certainement pas empiéter sur ma vie privé._

\- Je pense, que je voulais simplement passer une journée avec vous. _Dis-je après un instant de réflexion, préférant avouer la vérité au souvenir des mots d'Harry après que nous soyons revenus._

Il me regarda, abasourdis avec tout de même une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux, choses que plus personne n'avait pu voir depuis que Black était mort et encore moins depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- J'ai donc, moi aussi, eue beaucoup de chance. _Dit-il en souriant vraiment._ Cette journée était superbe. Je n'aurai jamais voulu qu'elle se termine.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment terminée, si ? _Demandai-je le cœur battant._

\- Cela ne dépend que de vous, Professeur. Il est toujours temps de me… Rattraper. _Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur et timide à la fois._

Sans plus réfléchir, je me lève pour sauter sur ses lèvres, il répondit à mon baiser. Je dois être au paradis, suis-je finalement mort ? Sûrement pas, parce qu'à l'instant où Harry se colle à moi pour frotter son érection contre la mienne, mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je crus mourir.

Les vêtements tombèrent un a un, doucement, tout le long du chemin qui mena à ma chambre. Nous glissons doucement sur le lit, ne pressant pas les choses.

\- Tu seras le premier. _M'avoua timidement Harry._ Et j'espère que tu seras le dernier, Severus. _Dit-il en rougissant._

\- Nous sommes enfin d'accord sur un point. _Fis-je en souriant._ Je t'aime Harry. _Dis-je alors que je commençais à me glisser en lui, faisant attention au moindre signe de douleur._

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus. _Me répondit-il avant de faire un mouvement de bassin._

Le reste ne fut que murmures, gémissements et pour finir cris d'extases. Cette journée est véritablement la meilleure de mon existence. Harry était dans mes bras, nous étions à la limite du sommeil, quand il me murmura une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois aujourd'hui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. _Me dit Harry en souriant béatement._

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
